Conventionally, an organic EL panel has been used as a light source of an illumination apparatus (for example, Patent Document 1). Since the organic EL panel is a planar light source and has characteristics of being thin and lightweight, there are few restrictions on the installation place of the organic EL panel. Therefore, in recent years, application of the organic EL panel for a wall-surface illumination apparatus as well as for a ceiling illumination apparatus is considered. The wall-surface illumination apparatus is installed on a surface of a wall or the like. The ceiling illumination apparatus is installed on a ceiling.
The wall-surface illumination apparatus used for a surface of a wall or the like not only functions as illumination but also is used as part of an interior decoration. Therefore, high design property is required.